


Warrior

by Lkath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Episode: s05e04 Kral Zera, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor Violence, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Rebels, Shapeshifting, Space Pirates, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkath/pseuds/Lkath
Summary: Luego de terminar la guerra, los planetas liberados empezaron a esclavizar a todos los galra posibles; los pura sangre y a los mestizos, no importaba de que edad eran; eran galra y esa era razón suficiente para hacerlo.La princesa Allura no hizo nada para detener esto, los paladines volvieron a la tierra y el actual emperador no intentaba luchar por la libertad de su gente; estando más interesado en el estudio de la quintaesencia.Sin embargo, aún había una pequeña esperanza para la raza de los galra:Volviendo de un autoproclamado exilio estaba un mestizo distinto a los demás, el había sido parte importante en la guerra por el universo y alguna vez paladin del León rojo:Keith Kogane.





	Warrior

La guerra por fin había terminado, todos y cada uno de los planetas esclavizados por los galra eran libres. Los paladines ganaron.

Bueno…la mayoría de ellos.

En el temor de ser traicionada, la princesa Allura decidió cortar su alianza con la espada de marmora, al haber ganado la guerra ya no era necesario tener aliados como ellos; aliados galra.

El nuevo emperador, Lotor, empezó con el estudio de la quintaesencia junto a la princesa; poniendo más enfoque en sus intereses que en su gente. Gran error.

Pronto iniciaron los problemas…

Los galra eran una raza sin un planeta, y no importaba en donde intentaran asentarse; los 10.000 años dominando el universo seguían en las mentes de todos.   
Miradas llenas de odio, asco y desprecio eran dirigidas a cualquiera que mostrara un solo signo de pertenecer a esa raza. 

Nadie, nisiquiera los mestizos estaban a salvo…

Fue cuando algunos planetas iniciaron la costumbre de tomar galra como esclavos.  
Cientos de galra empezaron a trabajar contra su voluntad, siendo tratados como la peor escoria existente en el universo.

Puede que hallan dominado el universo por casi 10.000 años, pero eso fue culpa de Zarkon y su obsesión al poder.

Los planetas que llevaban más de 5.000 años bajo el comando galra solían vivir en paz; los gigantes morados habían logrado incluirse, fusionarse con la población de estos planetas, la que en poco tiempo sería mayoritariamente mestiza.

Ahora no era así…

Los mestizos no eran bien vistos. Para nada.

Y esos planetas, los que solían ser uno con los galra fueron los peores.

No hace falta decir que el estaba todo menos feliz.

El era Keith Kogane, un mestizo galra.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no sabía si publicar algo aquí :v  
> Es mi primer trabajo en Ao3 y si alguien lo lee espero que le guste.


End file.
